fifisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pictures
This page is a gallery for the fifis you've drawn. Please edit and add pics of your fifis and cards. Remember to label your fifis! Picture 9.png|Jack, Zach's loyal servant. He wears a beige cape and a star on his head, representing his cosmic power. His cosmic sword is made of condensed black holes. King Fifi.jpg|The King fifi, who rules over the land of Zmaria with a watchful and caring eye. He can summon fifis, and even subdue all hatred in the world. Photo.jpg|A common fifi. Common fifis are generally orange and found in the forests of Zmaria. A common fifi has the capacity for any ability, as long as the proper equipment is provided. Spore Fifi.png|A fifi created in spore. This fifi is capable of jumping, running quite fast, has tough defenses, eyesight, and is a skilled dancer. General Fifi.jpg|Matty, the general fifi. His staff supposedly can cut through any material, dissolve foes into nothingness, create black holes, and recognize his fingerprint. What fingerprint? Personally, I just think he's bluffing. The fifi with beer.png|A fifi Standing in front of some beer. What did it look like? He likes beer. elemental fifi.jpeg|The elemental fifi. This fifi is a mix of a fire fifi, a water fifi, and a plant fifi. First observed in the Flamewater forests of Zmunia. grass fifi.jpeg|A plant fifi. Plant fifis are usually found in (Zach, edit this and put their place here), but they are also found in flamewater forest. water fifi.jpeg|A water fifi. They are usually found in (again, Zach), but are occasionally found in Flamewater forest. Water Fifi.jpg|A water fifi created by Zach. Foo.jpg|A foo. Jack Fifi Card.png Wait Fifi.jpg King Fifi CC.jpg Zombie Fifi.jpg Hyper fifi.png Cute Fifi.png Star Beam Jack Fifi.jpeg Flight Form Jack Fifi.jpeg Thunder Fifi.jpeg Lightning fifi.jpeg Sam fifi.jpg Balloon Fifi.jpg Ball fifi.jpeg Almanesh.jpg Glue Fifi.jpg Lazy Fifi.jpg Track Blaster.jpg Kentsy.JPG|Kentsy is Jack's adviser. He is very reliable, as he was Jack's best friend and constant partner growing up. He is a water and light hybrid. Demon Fifi.jpg Wing fifi.jpg Bubble fifi.jpg Evil Fifi.jpg Patrick's Storm Fifi.jpg Cyborg Fifi.jpg Excalishman.jpg The King Fifi.jpg plasma fifi.JPG|A Plasma Fifi.|link=Plasma Fifi Wiki-wordmark.png Photo.png Flower Fifi.jpg Stardust fifi.jpg Psychic fifi.jpg Light fifi.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Plasma fifi.JPG Metal Fifi.jpeg Card Layout.jpg Moondust pillar.jpg|Moondust Pillar.|link=Moondust Pillar Catch Card game template.png|The setup for Jack's style of card game.|link=Another style of card game Dark Difi.jpg|A dark fifi|link=Dark Fifi Neep.jpg The Century Fifi.jpg|The Century Fifi|link=Century Fifi Neefie (rolling).jpeg Neefie.jpeg Bobo.jpeg Foo (present).jpeg Foo (past).jpeg Ninja Fifi.jpg Fifi tree.jpg|The Fifi tree wizard fifi.JPG|A wizard fifi.|link=Wizard Fifi shadow fifi.png|A shadow fifi.|link=Shadow Fifi Mallory.jpg|Mallory and her sidekick YOLO SWAG group.jpg|A gang of YOLO SWAG fifis.|link=YOLO SWAG Fifis Plant fifi.jpg|A plant fifi|link=Plant Fifi Kentsy (2).jpeg|A picture of Kentsy taken before he joined up with Jack.|link=Kentsy Mirror fifi.jpg|A mirror fifi. Oh, no! I'm in the picture! So unprofessional...|link=Mirror Fifi Fifo.JPG|Another picture of Fifo. This picture was taken with a higher quality camera.|link=Fifo Magma Fifi.jpg|A Magma Fifi, don't touch it!|link=Magma Fifi Rainbow Staff.jpg Badoble.jpg Job Employer Fifi.jpg DragonFifi.jpg|link=Dragon Fifi 1Kolpdixey.jpg Kolpdixey1.jpg Kolpdixey.jpg Languesia.jpg Spear Fifi.jpg Voltage Fifi.jpg Yo-yo fifi.jpg Petal Fifi.png Foliage Fifi.png Kolpdixey2.jpg Super Sky.jpg Sky Thinking.jpg Sky swimming.jpg Sky.jpg Petal Fifi.png Foliage Fifi.png Zmaria Logo.jpg Zmenia Logo.jpg Zmunia Logo.jpg Zmonia Logo.jpg Inquazmania Logo.jpg Zmania Logo.jpg Master Fifi.png Ice Fifi.jpg Explorer Fifi.jpg Cosmic Fifi.png Spike.jpg Image.jpg Night Shade.jpg Thunder Clap.jpg Frostbite.jpg Drill.jpg Dewdrop.jpg Force.jpg Cyborg Fifi Mach 2.jpg Royal Fifi.jpg Natural Water Fifi.jpg Lost City Bow and Iron.jpg Bronze Sword.jpg Stone Sheild.jpg Bone Spear.jpg Lemonaiden 1.png Jerome.jpeg Super Fifi Charge.jpg Bucket o' Bolts.jpg Guardian Fifi.jpg Flame Rock Map.jpg Toaster Bot.jpg Potato.jpeg Persuasion.jpg Summon Fifis.jpg The Masked Assassin.jpg Sea Dragon.jpg Dessert Dragon.jpg Cloud Dragon.jpg The Elite Squad.jpg Jacob.jpg Rivermill Map.jpg Shadow.jpg SECRET FIFI.jpg Rubber Fifi.jpg Copycat Fifi Halogram.jpg Zmonia.jpg A Crowd of Foos.jpg Common Pink Fifi.jpg Kolpdixey4.jpg Htrae.jpg Harmony Bay Logo.jpg Kolpdixey3.jpg The Infinity Tower.jpg Jack Pokemon Card.jpg Aquanta Logo.jpg Sonic Boom.jpg Inferno.jpg Cloak.jpg Razor Plant.jpg Spike.jpg Image.jpg Night Shade.jpg Thunder Clap.jpg Frostbite.jpg Drill.jpg Dewdrop.jpg Force.jpg Cyborg Fifi Mach 2.jpg Royal Fifi.jpg Natural Water Fifi.jpg Tronado.jpg Psych.jpg Category:Fifi Category:Foo Category:Info Category:Pictures Category:Fifis